Love and War
by Silver Blaze
Summary: **SUSPENDED INDEFINITELY** Alternate reality. No sailor scouts but lots of forbidden love and buildings blowing up.
1. Book 1: Love chapter 1

Love and War  
  
this is an alternate reality story in which they are not the sailor scouts but well you'll just have to read it. All characters are out of character for the simple fact that this is a really old story that I recentently restarted and I haven't watched sailor moon in a long time. Please review!  
  
-Blaze-  
  
Serena Star - Darien's ex-lover 20 (Sailor Moon)  
  
Jadeite Star - Serena's brother 25  
  
Mina Star - Serena's cousin 20 (Venus)  
  
Darien Ross - Serena's new rival 25 (Tuxedo Mask)  
  
Raye Ross - Darien's sister loves Jadeite 20 (Mars)  
  
Lita Oak - Serena's friend Restaurant owner 20 (Jupiter)  
  
Nephrite Gazer - Darien's P.I. 26  
  
Malachite Frost - Darien's right hand 26  
  
Amy Knight - Serena's Technician and friend 20 (Mercury)  
  
Zoicite Chase - Darien's technician 25  
  
Alex Frost - Serena's employ 24 (Uranus)  
  
Michelle Knight - Serena's employ and Amy's older sister 23 (Neptune)  
  
Serena walked out of the funeral. Not because it was depressing but because she was getting sick of seeing how fake everyone was acting. She needed a cigarette bad. As she walked around the cemetery she tried to calm down. Everyone was acting like they had actually ever given a shit about her brother. All they wanted was a chance at his money fat chance of that happening. She went and climbed on the stone wall. She sat there smoking and looking at the moon. At least that bitch hadn't come. That hoe her brother had been married to. Beryl. Suddenly Serena was startled out of her thought by a voice saying  
  
"You know those things will kill you" She took in his 6 foot well built frame along with the raven black hair and startlingly blue eyes recognizing him instantly. Darien Ross. Her brother's worst enemy making him her enemy also.  
  
"Like you care" she snapped.  
  
Darien's blue eyes held a mocking light in them "Of course I care meatball head" he said the dreaded name exaggeratedly.  
  
Serena glared at him and took another drag of her cigarette. Darien pulled it out of her mouth and stamped it out.  
  
"Hey" she protested but he paid her no mind.  
  
"Besides it doesn't seem like you care much." Darien said.  
  
This made Serena go quiet for longer than usual. The truth was that if Jed really was dead she'd be depressed and heartbroken. She knew the truth though and that made her able to give off a don't-give-a-damn attitude.  
  
She shrugged "it's not like he was such a great brother while he was alive" she said and dug out another cigarette which Darien snatched away.  
  
She gave him an icy glare as Darien asked "Is that why you're not making a fool of yourself like those people inside?"  
  
"No I'm not making a fool of myself because I couldn't care less about the stupid money" Serena said looking down on him. She got the urge to leave suddenly. Serena got the feeling of being watched by an evil presence it made her skin crawl. Serena pushed herself off the wall and brushed herself off. Serena had once had a crush on Darien when she was 15 and had met him through Raye. But things change and a few years later their families became enemies. It started with their dads and then spread to Jed and Darien. Serena was loyal to her family and cut her ties with Darien even though it had hurt her. Years passed and Darien had become cold. This was actually the first time she had seen him since that day. Serena shook her memories off.  
  
"Well as nice as it's been talking to you I think I'll be going" she snapped then turned and began to walk off. Darien grabbed her arm, whirled her around and kissed her. It wasn't a regular kiss his kisses were never regular. It affected her as none besides his had ever had before. All that stuff she mocked in the movies and cheap romance novels. All that fireworks/bell ringing crap happened. It pissed the shit out of her. I mean here was the most arrogant, cold, self-involved and most importantly her brother's worst enemy kissing her and she felt as if the world had stopped moving. As if they were the only two people alive. She could feel herself losing control and began to lean into him. Suddenly she tore herself away  
  
"Jerk" she hissed angry at herself for losing control and at him for making her lose it. She turned and stomped away. On her way back to the funeral she passed by Malachite Frost Darien's best friend and lackey. He gave her a sly smile and she shot him the middle finger. She should have known Darien would have his little bodyguard to make sure no one interrupted him. This infuriated her more. It was a good thing the funeral was almost over or someone might have gotten killed.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Darien stood watching her walk away. He brought a hand to his lips. He didn't know why he had kissed her. It had been an impulse a need to do it. It had felt so right. The way her kisses had always felt. No woman's kissed had ever moved him as much as Serena's had always moved him. He hoped his feeling didn't get in the way because Darien was determined to destroy her if he had to. She had information that he needed and he would get it no matter what the cost.  
  
"Are you done Dare?" Malachite asked chuckling. Darien gave no response.  
  
"I passed her on the way. Feisty isn't she" Malachite said teasingly.  
  
"I like it that way and if I'm not mistaken you do to." Darien said and the two shared a laugh.  
  
"So what do you want done" Malachite asked getting down to business.  
  
"I want her surveillance for now. Bugged, cameras, photos, tailed. You know the full 9 yards" Darien said.  
  
"Done but is this because you think she knows where Raye is or because of personal reason's" Malachite asked solemnly.  
  
"I don't buy this phony funeral its good real good but I know it's fake. Jed ran off with my sister and I'm not going to stand by and watch him use her. If we can't find him then we lure him back" Darien said angrily.  
  
"And how are you going to do that" Malachite asked doubting his ability to do that.  
  
"Jed is playing around with my sister right? Then I'll play around with his" Darien said cunningly.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"So how was my funeral?" Jed asked comfortably sitting on the coach.  
  
"What are you doing here? Your suppose to be gone with Raye" Serena exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry I'm about to go I sent Raye on ahead. I just had to say bye to the bestest little sister in the whole world" Jed said giving Serena a huge hug. Making her guilt over the feelings she had for Darien grow.  
  
"Go now before we are caught" Serena said pushing him out.  
  
"Okay. Okay. Oh yeah you'll get a pleasant surprise tomorrow" Jed said and then he was gone.  
  
"I don't like surprises" she muttered to herself. She yawned and headed towards her bed. 


	2. Book 1: Love Chapter 2

Love and War Part 2  
  
  
  
The banging at the door woke Serena hours later. What time is it she thought groggily and saw it was 9 in the morning already?  
  
"Damn I overslept" she yelled jumping out of bed.  
  
She hurriedly answered the door as the knocking got harder. Mina stood there looking great and in a very good mood. It made Serena brighten up.  
  
"Lost your key again?" Serena asked a small grin on her face.  
  
"Naw I just left it at home" Mina said breezily as she walked in and raised an eyebrow at Serena's appearance.  
  
"Aw shut up you act like you never sleep in. I'm going to go get ready" Serena said and turned leaving the room.  
  
"Jeez don't even welcome your cousin back" Mina called after her.  
  
"Nice to see you again Mina" Serena said and stepped into the bathroom.  
  
5 mins later  
  
"Okay let's go" Serena said quickly grabbing a piece of toast and heading for the door. Mina followed chuckling lightly.  
  
"So where are we going again and why did I have to come?" Mina asked as they got in the car. "We're going to the lawyer's office. Jed said we were going to have a surprise today" Serena said gripping the steering wheel hard.  
  
"But you hate surprises" Mina said startled.  
  
"Tell me about it. Come on lets go get this over with this" Serena said parking the car and getting out. Mina followed when they got inside they sat and waited for the lawyer to call them in. they hadn't been sitting for long when Beryl came in wearing all black and her wild-red hair in a bun.  
  
"Oh yeah like I really felt like seeing her playing grieving ex-wife" Serena thought glaring at Beryl. Mina put a restraining hand and Serena's shoulder. Beryl didn't even look at them. Then they were lead into the lawyer's office.  
  
"Okay you were called here for the will reading" the lawyer said and began. This is when everything got interesting. Beryl had been so sure everything would go to her. Unfortantly all she got was her car and the summer house. Beryl sat fuming as slowly the lawyer told Serena and mina everything else. "Serena and Mina get the house, bank accounts, business, beach houses, resteraunt ....." the list went on and on but the Serena and Mina sat in a daze. Beryl exploded.  
  
"You mean that son of a bitch left me nothing? How could he love me? This is all your fault" Beryl yelled glaring at Serena.  
  
"Poor little Beryl apparently your claws weren't as deep as you thought" Serena said mockingly.  
  
Beryl stormed out muttering something like "I'll get my revenge"  
  
The lawyer not the least bit disturbed gave Serena and Min each a copy of the will and a huge ring of keys. In the car they went over the will together. Everything was always divided equally except the business Serena got 75% of that and Mina only got 25%. The resteraunt gave Serena an idea she started the car and they were off again.  
  
"Where we going" Mina asked  
  
"To see Lita" Serena said with a grin  
  
"At the restaurant" Mina asked confused.  
  
"No in Cancun of Course the resteraunt" Serena said sarcastically as they reached there destination. As they got in Serena yelled "Hey Lita"  
  
Lita poked her head out the door of the kitchen "Yeah I'm sort of busy here" Lita said impatiently. "This is important so do you want us to go in there or are you going to join us over here" Serena asked nicely.  
  
"Hold on a minute and I'll be out. Get yourselves something at the bar." Lita said and went back into the kitchen.  
  
The girls shrugged and headed for the bar. Lita runs my brothers resteraunt. She is the greatest cook. I got her the job knowing its's she always wanted. As we began to sip our drinks.  
  
Lita came out. "So what's up" she asked as she sat down.  
  
"Remember that time when we were 15 and had just met and we were telling each other our dreams in life" Serena asked  
  
"Yeah and you said your was to marr-" Lita started but Serena cut her off blushing  
  
"Forget that for a minute. Remember what you said yours was. Well now it's true. Here" Serena said handing her some papers and a set of keys. Lita looked the papers over.  
  
"You're giving me the restaurant? Why?" she asked surprised.  
  
"Well it's your dream and I'm better at eating it. I know nothing about food. And besides what are friends for?" Serena said her eyes twinkling.  
  
Lita gave her a bone crushing hug and said "thank you".  
  
Mina spoke up now "One little thing. We get to eat here for free whenever we want"  
  
Lita nodded "Of course whenever" she said.  
  
"Well we've gotta book. We've got more things to do"Serena said heading for the door.  
  
"Let's get together soon" Mina called back.  
  
"Sure just give me a call" Lita said and the girls left.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
In the car  
  
"So where are we going now" Mina asked.  
  
"To get rid of a bitch" Serena said smiling and Mina started grinning.  
  
"This is going to be intresting?"Mina said rubbing her hands.  
  
Serena drove fast and swiftly. The gate wouldn't open when they buzzed so Serena got out of the car and punched the code then used the key. Once inside Serena went straight to where she knew Beryl was and Mina went somewhere else.  
  
"Out now. This is no longer your home. It mine and Mina's and we want you out. I want you out now" Serena said coldly.  
  
"It's mine by right I was his wife and he must have been mad when he did that will. He loved me. Everything should be mine" Beryl screeched.  
  
Serena sneered "He loved you? Yeah right more like hate. He meant exactly what he wrote. Now get out before I drag you out. I might actually send you your things later"  
  
Mina silently entered the room and gave Serena a smile and nod.  
  
"I'm not leaving this is mine by right. I lived with him and slept with him and I will get what I deserve." Beryl yelled.  
  
"Well have it your way." Serena said and grabbed Beryl by her hair.  
  
She dragged Beryl out by her hair all the way to the gate. She opened the gate and tossed Beryl out on her behind then she shut the gate.  
  
"You right about one thing Bitch you got what you deserved" Serena said laughing as Beryl got up and tried to punch the code. It was denied  
  
"Mina took the liberty to change the code" Serena said and Beryl glared.  
  
"This isn't over. The war has barely begun. And it's become my personal mission to destroy." Beryl said icily.  
  
"Bring it on" Serena answered and smirked "It'll be fun to kick your ass" Beryl just glared some more and then stomped off.  
  
"Are you sure it's good to with her like that" Mina asked coming in back of her.  
  
"Nope but it sure is fun. Don't worry I can take care of myself" Serena said smiling.  
  
"I'm not worried for you Sere I'm worried for her" Mina said and the two headed inside. 


	3. Book 1: Love Chapter 3

Love and War part 3  
  
Malachite walked into Darien's office followed by Nephrite.  
  
"Man you are not going to believe what is going on Dare" Malachite said sitting down. Both Darien and Zoycite looked up from the papers they were reviewing.  
  
"I've had Nephrite trail Serena for two days. Their is some seriously interesting stuff going on" Malachite said and motioned Nephrite forward. Nephrite dumped some stuff on Darien's desk. It was some pictures and tapes. Darien began to look through the pictures.  
  
"Whose this" Darien asked pointing to a women standing with Serena they looked identical but when standing side by side you saw Serena's eyes were bluer and her hair was longer.  
  
"That's her cousin Mina. In the past two days they have hardly left the house alone they are always together" Nephrite replied.  
  
"House? Doesn't she live in an apartment?" Darien's asked and Malachite smiled  
  
"Not anymore" he said mysteriously and Nephrite elaborated  
  
"Two days ago I followed her to her brothers house. Her cousin and she went in about 15-20 mins later Serena came back out dragging Beryl by her hair. They shouted at each other for a bit then Beryl left. Her exact words to Serena were "This isn't over. the wars barely begun" Serena replied "Bring it on" I've got pictures and a tape" Nephrite said. Malachite, Darien, and Zoycite all crowded forward to see the pictures. Darien whistled  
  
"Damn she's got a death wish Beryl is very serious about the revenge crap besides isn't the house hers?" Darien asked  
  
"Nope the wills been read Serena got almost everything including 75% of the business her cousin got the other 25%" Nephrite said.  
  
Zoycites interest flared at this. "She got the business? Maybe she'll sell I know you want it Darien. She's our only real competitor. or you can take her out while she doesn't know how to run it" Zoycite said and Darien shook his head  
  
"I've got other plans to her besides she'll bring her own self down for us" he said and continued to look through the pictures.  
  
"Don't be so quick to hand her, her hat she's still in the game" Zoycite warned. Darien ignored him and Zoycite sighed and said "Fine but don't say I didn't warn you" then stormed out the room. Darien sat there for a minute then grabbed his keys and headed out the door.  
  
"Where you going" Malachite called after him.  
  
"Guess" Darien said and left.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Serena was actually getting to leave the house without Mina. Lately Mina had been a bit paranoid and hadn't left Serena's side. It was annoying since Serena was capable of taking care of herself. Serena was punching the code to lock the gate when her side door opened and Darien sat down in her car. Serena was surprised and immediately said "What are you doing"  
  
Darien smiled at her and said "I'm not getting out of this car until we talk"  
  
Serena glared at him and said "We have nothing to talk about"  
  
Darien frowned "Yes we do like why you dumped me years ago"  
  
Serena bit her bottom lip "That's ancient history why bring it up now?" she said coolly.  
  
"Maybe because I never got over it and I'm pretty sure you didn't either and I want to know why" Darien told her softly and watched her face.  
  
Serena made her face blank and her mind was in chaos she couldn't tell him she had done it because if she hadn't her father would have had him killed.  
  
"I have no idea what your talking about please Darien your delusional what we had was puppy love and it died fast" she told him.  
  
He said "Oh yeah deny this" and kissed her which made her mind shut down and her heart begin to race. She tried to resist but couldn't only Darien had ever been able to turn her into a weak quivering mindless fool. He knew this and had always used it to get what he wanted it was his advantage. She had never learned to flick the switch on and off like her had. To make herself completely become cold. Reason kicked back in before she made a terrible mistake in the front seat of her car.  
  
She pushed Darien off and said "Sex its all you want. It's all you ever wanted but I'm not into casual flings. Sex was all our relationship ever was" she told him as she tried to rearrange her clothes.  
  
Darien shook his head "It's more than that and you know it you just don't want to admit it. But listen to me Serena I'm not going to give up until your mine again and I always get what I want you know that" and with that he got out of her car and she drove off leaving him standing there. She felt so confused what did he really want or was he telling the truth?  
  
****************************************************** 


	4. Book 1: Love Chapter 4

Love and War part 4  
  
1 week later  
  
Serena left her office to go talk to Amy the head of technology and weapons. She had found some information she needed to discuss with her about the newest weapons they had received. Besides it would get her out of that stuffy office she was stuck in. Serena had done nothing but think of Darien. Every morning this week he had gone and "talked" to her which really meant they ended up making out & arguing about the past. He was not giving up and Serena had placed herself in total denial not being able to sort her feelings. It never occurred to her to just lock her car door. As she entered Amy's office she saw Mina talking furiously to a tall blonde haired man. No not a man a second glance showed but a woman. It must be the hair and of course the clothes she mused silently as she went closer.  
  
"Mina have you seen Amy?" Serena asked  
  
and Mina replied "Uh she left a minute ago with her sister Michelle she'll be back in a minute. I was left here talking with Alex Michelle's partner."  
  
Serena smiled at Alex who just glared at her as she said "Hello"  
  
Alex still glaring said "Look I don't like you. Much as I admired Jed and his decisions I don't agree with this one. In the week you've been here you've done nothing except sit around in that office. I seriously don't think your cut out for this business. You wouldn't survive a day out there because you don't know how" Alex said icily getting right to it.  
  
Serena just smiled and said "You think so huh? Alex, tell me something are going on a job right now?" Alex nodded  
  
Serena grinned. "How bout I tag along? How would you feel about that?" Serena asked as she ran her fingers down Amy's desk.  
  
Alex got a sour expression on her face and said "I'm not going to baby-sit you. If you get in a jam I'm not going to help you so you're going to end up finding your own way out of it" Alex said still frowning. Serena's smile got wider "Fine by me"  
  
Mina suddenly cut in "Sere you sure about this?" She sounded like she was almost pleading for her to stay behind.  
  
Serena frowned at her "Ah Mina you try being stuck in an office for a week. I want to have some fun" Serena said giving her best puppy dog face  
  
Mina sighed "Oh all right but don't cause too much havoc" she said and left the room.  
  
"So when do we leave?" Serena asked sitting herself down on Amy's desk. "  
  
As soon as Michelle gets back" Alex said and as if on cue she walked in along with Amy. Michelle's aqua hair was in a high ponytail which was a first. Well at least as long as Serena had known her she had never seen her wearing one.  
  
"Hey Shelly it's been awhile. Ames do you still have that stuff I had you store for me a while back?" Serena said as greeting. Michelle gave Serena a smile while Amy turned pale and her eyes got big. "Yeah but why? Oh no! You didn't! Tell me you didn't?" Amy asked glaring at Alex and giving Serena nervous glances. Serena gave Amy a huge grin and Amy hung her head. "You had to challenge her didn't you? Ugh follow me" Amy said giving Alex one last glare and then turned and started leading them down the hall to a locked room. The three women followed.  
  
"So what kind of job is it?" Serena asked as they walked.  
  
"A mobster trust me this is not going to be an easy job." Alex said a bit confused by how Amy was acting.  
  
"Not with her around" Amy muttered and everyone heard.  
  
Alex and Michelle gave her questioning glances but Amy didn't elaborate. They finally got to the room and Amy unlocked it.  
  
"Wait here you come with me Serena" Amy said and the two girls went into the room.  
  
Alex and Michelle exchange confused glances. It was now two people who reacted weird to Serena going out on a job. Instead of worrying for Serena they seemed to worry about the other people. What the hell was going on? Amy and Serena came out and Amy looked defeated while Serena just gave them a smile that could outshine the sun.  
  
"Go easy on them" Amy called after them as they left but was ignored. *******************************************************  
  
Amy smirked as she saw them come back. Alex had faint bruises on her face and Michelle just looked worn down and a bit torn up. Yet Serena had not one scratch on her and was still smiling. Amy couldn't help it she burst into laughter.  
  
"I warned you not to challenge her" She said in between laughs.  
  
Alex glared at her and turned to Serena. "I'm sorry about earlier I now know why Jed made the decision he made. I'm sorry if I misjudged you" she told Serena who just waved it off.  
  
"Forget about it. It was an honest mistake besides you weren't around during my time here. And I really don't look the type but it is fun" Serena said cheerfully.  
  
"So what's up with the office Rena?" Michelle asked curious.  
  
Serena made a face "I've been going a bazillion files trying to figure out what everyone's the best at so that they get those jobs more often. Jed really wasn't very organized. It sucks but somebody gots to do it. Speaking of which I've got to get back to it" Serena said but was still in a good mood and you could tell.  
  
"I'll catch you guys later" She said and headed off singing something like "Hi Ho hi ho it's back to work I go"  
  
Alex watched her for a moment and said "I like her"  
  
Amy snorted and Michelle rolled her eyes. Just that morning Alex had been going on about how much she hated Serena and now she suddenly liked her.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Serena left late that night making Mina leave before her since she had so much work still left. She was only halfway through the files. She sighed and headed for her car. Suddenly she sensed someone in back of her. She swung around and threw a punch at whoever it was.  
  
*hehehe I wonder who it is?* 


	5. Book 1: Love Chapter 5

Love and War 5  
  
She felt someone in back of her and turned around throwing a punch. It was Darien and he just caught her arm and yanked her towards him. He kissed her and after a minute she pulled away.  
  
"Why is it every time we meet you insisting to kiss me" she hissed at him.  
  
"I don't know but it feels right doesn't it" Darien said and pulled her towards him and kissed her again. This time she gave in and kissed him back.  
  
"We have to talk" Darien said pulling back and Serena nodded numbly.  
  
"Not here come on" he said leading her to his car. Serena felt unsure but let she be lead. Darien affected her in the weirdest way. He made her lose all reason and sane thoughts not to mention her self-control. And only with a touch of his fingers or lips. When they entered his apartment Darien asked "Want a drink?"  
  
Serena nodded still unable to speak. She was defiantly going to need one. As she drank it she thought it tasted a bit odd but dismissed the thought.  
  
She finished it quickly and asked "So what do you want to talk about?" seeing as she had regained her thoughts. Instead of answering Darien began to kiss her passionately and Serena responded and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her mind screamed at her to push him away. Its wrong the voice said to her. But it feels so right she thought back. Her mind was getting fuzzier and fuzzier until she couldn't think at all only feel.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Serena groaned as she sat up clutching her head. As she flopped back down she realized she wasn't alone in the bed. As she saw Darien's sleeping figure next to her, her eyes went wide in horror. Oh god what had she done. And with her brothers worst enemy. The one bent on destroying her family. Oh no how could she have done that. She thought to herself as she scrambled out of the bed and hurriedly dressed. The others nights events ran through her mind and as she tugged on her boots she shot Darien a narrowed eyed look. What did he put in my drink she thought as she left the apartment? She didn't bother to leave a note. She headed home she went in from the back and headed for the back stairway hoping to avoid Mina.  
  
As she started up an angry voice snapped "Where the hell have you been?"  
  
Uh oh busted she thought as she turned to face a very angry Mina.  
  
With a weak smile she said "Uhh...the office"  
  
Mina watched her through narrow eyes "Don't lie I called a million times and no one answered. Try again and with the truth this time" Mina said a bit coldly. "Igotdrunkandhadaonenightstandwithaguyidon'tevenlikeandamsupposetohate" Serena said hurriedly hoping Mina wouldn't catch what she said. Mina however was used to Serena's way and caught every word.  
  
Mina was shocked and softened "With whom?" she asked.  
  
Serena sat her down and told her the whole story.  
  
"Did he drug you?" Mina asked when she got to last night.  
  
"No I just remembered before I left work I had taken my medication and wasn't suppose to mix it with alchol. Now shut up so I can finish" Serena told he worried cousin before continuing. By the end of it Mina had stars in her eyes and she was smiling.  
  
"This sounds just like Romeo + Juliet or West Side Story. Two people in love. A love that can never be. Seperated by family + hate bound by heart and soul" Mina gushed out smiling sappily. She always was a sucker for love.  
  
"Mina I don't love him. I don't even like him. He's to cold and arrogant and way to sure of himself" Serena said  
  
Mina cocked an eyebrow and said "That sounds like someone describing you. And you're nothing like that. Appearances are not always what they seem"  
  
"I do not like him" Serena said calmly trying to control herself and not ring Mina's neck.  
  
"No you love him" Mina said smiling.  
  
"I do not love him" Serena practically yelled.  
  
"Denial is always the first sign" Mina said and Serena threw her hands up in exasperation. "I give up I'm going to change" she said and stalked up the stairs. Mina followed still smiling only now she was plotting.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Mina what is the point of this" Alex hissed as she watched Mina pull down the blinds on the windows and lock the office door. Amy, Michelle, and Lita also looked at her as if she was psycho. Lita wondered why she was even here she wasn't in the hit man business.  
  
"Okay we are all here because we are close friends of Serena and want what's best for her right" Mina asked as she sat at the head of the table. She grabbed a glass of lemonade as they all nodded. "  
  
Good" Mina said and then told them the whole Darien/Serena story. "Its perfect we hook them up and unite the companies. It'll be perfect" Mina said  
  
Amy looked doubtful. "Mina, are you sure we should do this? I mean in Romeo and Juliet instead of uniting the two families they died." Amy said  
  
Mina waved her off. "That was a book this is real life" she said  
  
Lita spoke up "I'm in" she was also a sucker for love.  
  
Alex and Michelle nodded. It would help the company and make Serena happy. Everyone looked at Amy she looked doubtful and unsure. As if she wanted she join but wasn't sure about something.  
  
"You know something" Mina accused and Amy turned red.  
  
"Spill it" Lita ordered even Alex and Michelle looked curious.  
  
Amy reluctantly said "Serena and Darien were lovers a long time ago. She was 15 and he was 20 and they were totally in love but Serena's dad found out and totally lost it he told her she either broke it off or he would have Darien killed. So she broke it off not wanting him dead. Darien reacted badly at first he wouldn't accept it then he got mad and swore to never forgive her." Amy said staring on the wall.  
  
"How come she never told me this?" Mina exclaimed.  
  
"She didn't want anyone to know only me and Raye know and that's cause we were there when it happened" Amy said quietly.  
  
"Now we have an even bigger reason we have to reunite the two" Lita said.  
  
Amy sighed and gave in "Okay I'm in" she said.  
  
Mina smiled and did her happy dance around the room which looked really stupid and caused the others to laugh.  
  
"What" Mina asked puzzled.  
  
"Nothing" Everyone said still laughing.  
  
Mina shrugged it off "Alright operation star-crossed lovers is now officially in business" Mina said throwing a punch in the air. Then she knocked over a vase and lost her balance causing her to fall and land on her butt. Everyone got a sweat drop on their head then burst into laughter at Mina's face. 


	6. Book 1: Love Chapter 6

Love and War part 6  
  
Lita tapped her earring as Serena headed out to her car.  
  
"Lightning to Cupid the bunny is heading towards the wolves. Umm... can you once again tell me why were following her around?" Lita asked feeling dumb.  
  
"Cause we need to know if they secretly meet up somewhere so we can know how much work needs to be done. Follow her until she gets to Aqua and Golden" Mina said exasperated the mutter something about having to think of everything.  
  
Lita rolled her eyes and said "Copy that" and began to jog at a distance keeping Serena's car in her eyesight until she saw Alex and Michelle going after her then she turned and headed back. She was still jogging back to the restraunt deep in though when she bumped into someone.  
  
"Sorry" she muttered and looked up into the most piercing green eyes she'd ever seen. The guy was built with deliciously long curly red hair. It was hair she could see was soft to touch. Perfect for running your fingers through. He was 6'5" and taller than she was at 6'1". ~He looks just like my ex-boyfriend only way way more cuter~ she thought dazedly  
  
"No it was my fault. My name is Nephrite Gazer and you beautiful are..." he asked letting it hang. Blushing she said "I'm Lita Oak" extending a hand which Nephrite brought to his mouth for a light kiss. Lita turned redder and allowed him to walk her back to the resteraunt as the two talked quietly.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Beryl screamed in frustration. Every single one of her attempts against that little blonde airhead had failed. Obviously the little brat had more allies than she had thought. But Beryl wasn't about to give up the little brat was going to pay even if it killed Beryl. Beryl stalked around her mothers old office plotting. Something had to work but what? What hadn't she tried yet? Unleashing more frustration she threw a crystal paper weight at the bookcase. She heard a loud thump as a book fell off. Curious she walked towards the big dusty book. As she lifted it she wiped the dust off the cover. She felt an evil grin come on. Now this was something she had not tried. This book was the one her mother had used to learn the dark arts and now Beryl would do the same.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"So what's new?" Darien asked lazily slouched in his chair.  
  
Nephrite sat down and said "Not much. Beryl has slunk back into her shadows. All attempts she made were foiled so she could have given up but I doubt it. That girl runs on sheer hate. My guess is she's regrouping and she'll be back when she's ready and harder to knock down than the last time." Nephrite said.  
  
Then pulled more photos out of his case. "Also her friends have been following Serena around for the last 3 days. My guess is they heard of Beryl's attempts and this is some strange attempt at protecting her"  
  
Darien looked over the pictures. "Following her around? Hmm this could be a problem" he said thoughtfully.  
  
"Yup and they're going the full 9 yards I think they even bugged her phone. At least 5 of her friends are in on it. I can have profiles for all of them in 2 days" Nephrite said and left.  
  
Malachite came in as he was walking out. "So what happened three nights ago?" Malachite asked closing the door.  
  
"What do you think happened?" Darien shot back a sly grin on his face.  
  
Malachite couldn't help but smile back and then he got serious. "We've got to talk." 


	7. Book 1: Love Chapter 7

Love and War part 7  
  
Okay minna that's all I have for now if I get some good reviews I will write more *hint hint* :-)  
  
Darien frowned "About what?"  
  
Malachite leaned forward. "About Serena. Are you seeking her out tonight?" Malachite asked.  
  
"You know me when I set my sights on something I don't stop until I get it." Darien's said wickedly.  
  
"I know and I'm not sure I approve Darien. No matter what Jed did I don't think you should pull Serena in on this. It's not right for you to play with her like this your grudge isn't with her or is it?" Malachite asked watching Darien closely. If what Alex said was true Darien had once loved Serena but she had dumped him. Darien might really be out for her blood not Jed's. And he was feeling bad being in on this plan when for the past three days Alex had been praising the girl. You'd think she was a saint or something. Darien stayed silent and his face closed off. So it was really against Serena and not Jed. Malachite could read it in the glint of Darien's eyes.  
  
Malachite looked at his watch "I've got to go I'm meeting Alex for lunch. I think she's trying to set me up again" Malachite said getting up.  
  
Darien laughed "I'll never get how you and your sister can be so close one minute and trying to kill each other the next. I mean she's on the opposite team and you guys are still close." Darien said. Malachite shrugged "She's family. My little sister. The one who followed me everywhere when we were little. No matter what she will always be my family. My blood. And no matter what mistakes we make we always forgive each other because we are family and we love each other." Malachite told him and left. Darien stared at the wall blankly. Was Malachite right? Was the real reason he was playing with Serena because of the past? He wasn't sure but he couldn't stop now.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Serena knew they were following her around but she didn't know why. They were on her 24/7 these days. Could they be protecting her from some threat she didn't know about? She needed a breather she was tired of being watched. Mina was out and she knew Alex was parked out front on her bike. Serena went out her window and hid in the shadows. As she avoided the guards she felt ridiculous. She was having to sneak out of her own home. She jumped the back wall. She instantly got on the bike she kept stashed back there. Suddenly a hand clamped over her mouth. Instantly she elbowed the person hard. The person let go and stumbled back. She swung around ready to fight and saw Darien holding his stomach.  
  
She smirked "Never sneak up on me" she told him hauling him up.  
  
"I'll remember that from now on" Darien said wryly then pulled her into a kiss. Serena melted into it for a moment then pulled away "What are we Darien?" Serena asked seriously. "What do you mean?" he asked confused.  
  
"Where do I stand? Are we dating or are we lovers? Or am I just someone you use to have a warm body at night?" Serena asked feeling vulnerable. A way only Darien had ever made her feel.  
  
"If I just wanted someone to sleep with I could get anybody. But I don't want just anybody I want you. You know I never got over you. I never stopped loving you" Darien told her looking into her eyes. He looked so sincere. Serena had been brought up taught that showing and letting others know your emotions gave people the ability to use against you. She had never got that lesson down and had gotten hurt over and over because of it. She knew what she was going to do automatically.  
  
"I never stopped either" she told him and they began to kiss. In the back of her head a tiny voice was yelling she was only going to end up heartbroken like the last time. The voice sounded surprisingly like her fathers. She shrugged it off. They roared off on her bike. Amy stepped out of the shadows. Serena was very predictable sometimes. Amy knew all about the back way from when they were kids. Now she had to go. She wondered if she should tell the others of what she seen and heard. NO not yet. Something didn't feel right to Amy. Something bad was brewing. She could feel it in the air. 


	8. Book 1: Love Chapter 8

I didn't get much response but I'll still send out this chapter anyways.  
  
Love and War 8  
  
Malachite was lead to his table and was not that surprised to see a blonde that was not his sister. The thing was that she looked vaguely familiar to him and it felt right to be walking towards her.  
  
"Alex asked me to come in her place and tell you that she got caught up and wouldn't be able to make it" the blonde said and he stopped trying to place her.  
  
"In other words she's playing matchmaker" Malachite said dryly.  
  
The blonde giggled "Most likely" she said her blue eyes twinkling at him with good humor.  
  
"I should be used to it but I'm not" Malachite admitted with a grin.  
  
"Well this is actually a first for me I'm usually trying to set people up and have never actually been set up myself" she told him.  
  
"I wonder what made her decide you would be a good match for me" Mal wondered out loud and instantly regretted it as she visibly stiffened.  
  
"Are you saying that I'm not you're type? That you wouldn't go out with me of you're own free will?" She asked giving him a hurt look.  
  
"No, no that's not it at all. I'm just surprised that she finally set me up with someone I would actually ask out. Really I would" Mal said covering his blunder.  
  
"Good pick me up at this address tomorrow night at 7" the blonde said giving him a piece of paper and walking off. He stared after her in shock then looked down at the car and smiled. He really liked that girl. Then he noticed the name and address and it clicked who she was. She was Mina Star the cousin of Darien's lover. This was a goddamn mess he finally finds a girl he likes and his best friend is screwing around with her cousin and if their family was like his she'd hate him once she found out how he had helped.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Mina laughed most of the way home. Malachite had not seen what hit him. He hadn't even known she was leading him into asking her out. She had been begging Alex to set her up with her brother for what seemed like forever while in reality it had only been like 2 weeks. Ever since she had seen his picture and fallen just a little bit in love. All of her instincts had screamed to her he was the "one" and she had wanted to meet him to confirm it. And she had as soon as he had walked into the room she had known. She could feel the sparks and she just knew. He was the one she had been waiting for. Everyone thought she was the experienced one because she had dated so much but it had never gone anywhere and none of the relationships had lasted because she knew in her bones that they were not the ones for her and she didn't - couldn't make herself believe they were. She wanted true love not a cheap imitation. And she couldn't settle for second best. She got home and found no one there. Serena had left a not saying she needed to get away to be alone and think and she would be back later. She knew before calling the others that they wouldn't know she had even left the house. She knew Serena could move like a shadow when needed and not be spotted after all Serena had learned from her father and he had been the best. Serena had also taught Mina, Raye, and Amy all that she had learned when they were younger even though they rarely used the skills they had obtained. She wasn't too worried and she had a suspicion that she was going to spend her away time with Darien. Maybe those two would heal the rift and Raye could come back with Jadeite without worrying that her brother would blow him away. She really did miss that girl. Raye was one of her few friends and she knew she hadn't known her as long as Ami and Serena but they were still good friends. She headed for bed determined to dream of her love at long last found.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Lita closed up the restaurant with a sense of anticipation. She knew Nephrite would be waiting for her. She might not even have met him if it hadn't been for Mina and her kooky plans. She worried about Serena sometimes now that Amy had told them about Darien and Serena's past she now understood why Serena had seemed so sad when they had met. It must have been right after the break-up and she had a suspicion that Serena had been suicidal at that time.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Lita was battling with her old broken umbrella a losing battle against the cold rain. She finally got pissed and chunked the umbrella aside. She looked around and found the streets all empty. She slowed as she saw a girl he age looking down what she knew was a very long fall onto some very jagged rocks.  
  
"Hey you be careful people have died because they lost their balance and fallen didn't you read the sign?" she called out and the girl turned to her. She saw a her blue eyes were empty as if she had shut herself off or had buried her feelings in very deep.  
  
"I saw the sign" was all the girl said.  
  
"Are you okay?" Lita asked and got no reply. The girl continued looking down in silence. Lita didn't know why she didn't just leave but she felt drawn to this girl and couldn't leave her alone.  
  
"What is your dream?" the girl asked.  
  
"Excuse me?" she asked surprised.  
  
"Your dream? The dream that keeps you going day to day. The goal you want to obtain. Your greatest desire. Your reason for living. Your passion what is it?" the girl asked.  
  
Lita was silent for a moment "My cooking. I love to cook when I'm depressed it picks me up when I'm angry it calms me down. When I feel lost it helps me find direction again. I want to own my own restaurant someday and do all the cooking myself. Right now I'm working under a cook I hate and everything has to be done his way. I want to do things my way and head my own kitchen. It's a silly dream" Lita said embarrassed to be telling a stranger this.  
  
"Dreams are never silly they give us hope and a reason to live" the girl said.  
  
"What's yours?" Lita asked  
  
"My dream was to marry my boyfriend and live in a big house having a bunch of kids but its impossible now. When that dream died I felt life lost all purpose but now I think I found a new one. Thank you." the girl said.  
  
Lita was confused she couldn't understand what the girl meant.  
  
"I'm Serena Star" the girl said extending a hand and Lita shook it  
  
"Lita Oak" she replied.  
  
"Well it was nice meeting you Lita" Serena said and walked away.  
  
Lita just stared after her until the rain became to heavy for her to see beyond two feet in front of her.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
The next day Serena had showed up at her house and offered her the position to head the kitchens in her families restaurant. When Lita had protested all Serena said was it was a thank you gift for the other night. Lita hadn't understood but she did now. It was a thank you gift because Serena had been about to kill herself and Lita had come and given her another reason to live. Lita still didn't get what reason Serena had got from their talk but she would forever be grateful she had stopped and talked to her. So it was no wonder she was starting to feel edgy about the plan. If it went wrong would they push Serena over an edge she already almost crossed before? Goddess she hoped not. She needed to talk to someone and ask if she was doing the right thing pushing them together. Someone who didn't have something to be gained from this. Someone like Nephrite he would help her get it in perspective or at least she hoped he would help.  
  
Hmmm I wonder what he will do with all that info. Maybe now I'll get some reviews. And thanks a bunch to those (or to the one person) who did review.  
  
-Blaze- 


	9. Book 1: Love Chapter 9

Sorry it took so long to get this next chapter out minna but lots of personal issues came up and my grandfather was killed in a hit and run the week before Christmas and its taken some time to get back to things. So this chapter is for the people who have been actively waiting and I've also revised the other chapters a bit. Hope you like this chapter and I get some more reviews. Ja ne.  
  
  
  
Love and War part 9  
  
For the first time in his life Nephrite faced an ethical dilemma. He listened to Lita tell him about her friends past relationship and what they were trying to do now. How they wanted to change a past wrong and reunite the lovers. For the life of him he couldn't think of a thing to say to Lita about this or what advice to give. And he also couldn't decide whether to tell his employer. This was the kind of stuff Darien was waiting for. The kind of info he wanted to bring down Jed but to share the confidence was wrong. First because he believed himself to be falling for Lita and second because it was wrong to use a person's love against them. He knew how wrong it was to tempt fate or try to twist destiny around.  
  
"Lita if they are meant to be they will come together and no one will be able to stop it. It might seem that obstacles are trying to knock them down but maybe they are test and trials they must get past to strengthen the love and ensure that it will last. If their love can't measure up then it probably wasn't meant to be." Nephrite finally told her thinking the words carefully as he spoke them.  
  
"So we might be doing more harm than good? Is that what you think?" Lita asked worried.  
  
"You could be after all they were getting together again on their own." Nephrite told her.  
  
Lita sighed "that's what I thought too." She muttered to herself. Nephrite hugged her.  
  
"You had their best at heart but maybe it would be better to leave it to them. In the end all you can do is hope everything works out for the best" Nephrite told her.  
  
"I'm so glad I meet you. You've helped me put things into perspective and I love your honesty and openness. You're the first man I've ever trusted a thing I had thought would never happen." Lita told him oblivious to the weight of guilt she had just shoved on his shoulders over all his lies and shadows.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Ami walked into the apartment she shared with her fiancé. They'd been together since her high school days a friend of her sister's lover's brother. She didn't question him about his job and he didn't question her about hers. When you worked for rival companies as she and Zoicite did it was a nonbreachable subject. But lately their relationship had started to wear on her nerves. He was just standing on hold not trying to move forward they'd been engaged forever. He took her for granted which probably came from their acting as if they were already married and comfortable. She hated it. She didn't want to be comfortable she wanted spice and romance. Passion. She also hated how closed off he could be. The distance he could keep it would be the end of the relationship she could see it coming and for the life of him she didn't see a way from stopping it. She didn't want to lose him. She loved him and she knew he loved her too even if he couldn't show it. She wondered how to get him to realize what he was wasting. She went to the bedroom to change. As she went through her nightly ritual her minded began to formulate a plan. Desperate times called for desperate measures. She wasn't going to let the love of her life slip through her fingers. She's seen what a broken heart could do to a person first hand when Serena and Darien had broken up all those years ago. She didn't want to experience it because she knew the devastation Zoicite would unknowingly cause. No it wouldn't happen to her she would make sure of it she thought to herself and pulled out her first plan. It had taken a day of shopping with Mina to find this nightgown and she was about to send Zoicite a swift kick to the ass in the right direction with it tonight. It was beautiful sheer blue lingerie and sure to get the result she wanted. As she was in the bathroom getting ready Zoicite came home.  
  
"Ames you here?" he called out.  
  
"In the bathroom. I've got a surprise so why don't you get comfortable and wait for it." She called back slyly. She changed and sprayed on some body spray then debated on whether to brush her teeth before deciding to brush them quickly.  
  
"You ready for your surprise?" she called out huskily before making her big entrance which Mina had assured her had to be just right. She stopped short as she entered the bedroom. He'd fallen asleep. The bloody bastard had fallen asleep on her. She wanted to scream and rage at him. How dare he fall asleep after all the effort she'd put into this. But she did neither. She just signed turned the lights and climbed into bed. She looked at his sleeping face "Sometimes I wonder why I love you so much" she murmured suddenly more sad than mad. The anger crept up on her as she watched him. How dare he make her sad? "You are such an idiot" she whispered and shoved him out of the bed. She heard him hit the ground with a thud and stir but not awaken. Still angry it took her a while to get to sleep and she woke in a foul mood. As she stomped to the bathroom Zoicite sat up on the ground and wondered how he'd wound up on the floor. Then he caught sight of Ami.  
  
"Whoa Ames what are you wearing" he asked lust bright in his eyes.  
  
"Something you're never seeing again" she snapped and slammed the bathroom door in his face leaving a very bewildered Zoicite.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Mina spent the day on anticipation of her upcoming date. She remembered to pick up the cats from the vet and pick up the dry-cleaning but only because of habit and because she had been missing Artemis and she knew Sere was missing Luna. She visited Setsuna at her tea shop which was a front for just about anything you wanted off the black market. She's even made small talk with Setsuna about her daughter Hotaru who was in the police department. Hotaru had gotten them out of jams lots of time and she hadn't talked to the girl in a while. Everyone had been surprised when she'd gotten a badge after all growing up she'd been the worse of them all in the law breaking department. And she was as morally bent as a person could be but they'd all been proud and supported her. Setsuna didn't seem to mind that her only child had become a cop and didn't seem to have any intention of stopping her own criminal ways. When asked about Hotaru's choice by people setsuna would reply  
  
"Everyone must choose their own path. Hotaru has chosen hers and I hope she enjoys it. The future is made based on your choices. Things can influence it but in the end the choice is always yours."  
  
Setsuna did not look a day over twenty five. People often could not believe she was in her forties with a daughter who was 25. Setsuna would always look ageless. In all the years she'd known her Setsuna had not gained grey hair in her beautiful green hair or any wrinkles in her face.  
  
"what brings you by Mina" Setsuna asked as her customer left.  
  
"I would like you to read my tea leaves" Mina said softly sitting down. Setsuna was referred to as the witch woman and her youth was said to be caused by her spells. As young girls Serena, Mina, Raye, and Amy had absorbed all they could from Setsuna. They'd wanted to learn it all.  
  
Setsuna studied Mina intently before agreeing and taking Mina's cup. After studying it a moment she pushed the cup away.  
  
"Well?" Mina asked but Setsuna shook her head and would not answer.  
  
"Please Mina begged and Setsuna gave in to one of the girls she thought of as her own.  
  
"You have found love and for a time it will be sweet but darkness is also ahead. You must be careful with every step you take there are dark times ahead. Love and hate will blend and if you lose yourself in it you will become lost in the darkness. This warning is not just for you but for your cousin as well .Tell her to be very wary for dark times are ahead" 


End file.
